Vuelve a mi
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: YAOI. Hijikata mando a Yamazaki a una mision muy peligrosa, y ahora esta sufriendo las consecuencias. Hijikataxyamazaki


Primero decir que los personajes de Gintama no son mios, si lo fuera la serie no seria tan rara pero si mas yaoi xD

Esto es un HijikataxYamazaki, es decir Yaoi, relacion hombrexhombre si no te gusta sal y si continuas estas avisado

Pido perdon de ante mano por si hay faltas o simbolos raros pero como muchos sabreis fanfiction cambia algunas cosas al subir los fics, sin nada mas os dejo

la hisotria, disfrutadla

* * *

Vuelve a mí

Hijikata abrió la puerta lentamente con intención de ingresar en el cuarto del hospital, mientras se acercaba a la cama en sus manos llevaba un par de libros, los favoritos del hombre que yacía en la cama, con la intención de que pudiera leerlos pronto, los dejo sobre la mesita que estaba a un costado de la cama y se sentó en una silla cercana a esta.

La habitación quedo en un absoluto silencio roto solamente por el ruido de las máquinas que aseguraban la supervivencia de la persona a la que estaban conectadas. El vice capitán del Shinsengumi suspiro pesadamente, alargo su mano para tocar lo poco del rostro que no estaba cubierto ni por vendas ni por la mascarilla, se quedo contemplándolo estaba tan sereno, tan tranquilo, todo lo contrario de cómo lo habían encontrado a las puertas del cuartel.

-Yamazaki…. Perdóname- susurro

*FLASH BACK*

-Quien anda ahí!?- oyó gritar a uno de los guardias de la entrada, porque tenían que hacer tanto ruido, si había un intruso solo tenían que eliminarlo y ya está- Yamazaki? Hey! Estas bien!? Yamazaki responde! Llamad a un medico rápido

El corazón de Hijikata se helo en ese momento, se levanto a toda prisa de su futón y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, cuando llego una buena parte de la tropa del Shinsengumi tenía rodeado a Yamazaki, tras el llego Kondou que al ver el estado de su subordinado ordeno que se dejaran de tonterías y llamaran a un medico lo más pronto posible.

El vice capitán se acerco y comprobó que el moreno aun seguía con vida, cuando noto la mano en su cuello abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió al reconocerle.

-Vice capitán… -llamo suavemente

-Calla idiota o te pondrás peor

-Conseguí… la información…- como no iba a costarle hablar si incluso le costaba respirar

-He dicho que te calles

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Después de eso Yamazaki le había sonreído, y apoyando la cabeza en su brazo había perdido el conocimiento, poco después llegaron los servicios médicos y le trasladaron al hospital, de esto hacia ya una semana y el chico no daba señales de querer despertar.

Cogió con su mano libre la del su subordinado, estaba fría y el esperaba con ansias que se calentara y que recuperara toda la viveza y energía que tenia para levantarse de esa cama y salir alegre del hospital, agacho la cabeza cuando la culpa lo invadió, sabía que era una misión muy peligrosa, que podría resultar herido y aun así no se paró a pensar en que las consecuencias podrían ser tan funestas, "Cualquiera podría resultar herido, pero Yamazaki no es cualquiera" con esos pensamientos se había dado ánimos, pero la realidad le había dado de frente al encontrarle lleno de sangre.

*FLASH BACK*

-Tu misión es infiltrarte y recoger toda la información que puedas

-Guay, esta casa tiene mucha seguridad vice capitán, no va a ser fácil, nada fácil- dijo escudriñando los planos

-Solo tienes que encontrar un lugar seguro y obtener información- el chico asintió y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, Hijikata se levanto de golpe y le cogió de la muñeca haciendo que se diera la vuelta y le mirara

-Vice…capitán?

-Ten cuidado- dijo acercando su boca a la del otro- vuelve pronto y asegúrate… de que sea sano y salvo

Tras estas palabras ambos se fundieron en un beso, el más dulce y lleno de cariño que Yamazaki recordaría recibir de su vice capitán.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Cerró los ojos y apretó mas la mano del menor, las lagrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos amenazando con caer, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de llorar, si esta situación terminaba de la peor forma posible tendría que vivir con ello, se seco las lagrimas rápidamente incluso dejando ver su frustración, el le había medito en esto, así que ahora esperaría hasta que se despertara.

-Vuelve… vuelve a mí.. Sagaru…- susurro apoyando su frente contra la mano del otro.

Una suave sonrisa se formo en los labios de Yamazaki al ver la preocupación de su superior, estaba claro que no quería que se marchara y una felicidad inmensa le invadió, apretó su mano y sonrió feliz, ahora podría descansar y recuperarse, pronto volvería con él, y esta vez para quedarse a su lado por siempre.

FIN


End file.
